ALiCE
by TrueFiendInScience
Summary: Adark re-imaging of the Alice in Wonderland world, set in a post apocalyptic future


** Alice.**

_The year is 2057. Pollution caused by fossil fuels and humanities dependence on these as fuel, have led to nuclear war, and therefore an extreme cut down on population. Only 2 billion remain on the planet, and carbon monoxide levels in urban areas have made them uninhabitable until levels are down to safe levels. The remaining populous are split into two factions; The Red Queen and her army, and the Resistance. The Red Queen controls Asia, Africa, Australia and North America, and has over half the remaining citizens of the world are under Her influence. My name is Alice, and I plan to change this._

DATE: 7/10/2057 LOCATION: Prison transport vehicle, M26, U.K

A woman's eyes peer through the dust and dirt stained windows. A vision of the wasteland of dust, rubble and corpses that used to be some kind of settlement was reflected into her eyes. Her deep blue eyes showed no sign of resentment or, as a matter of fact, no sign of any feelings at all. But she'd grown used to that. Her name was Alice. She was a key member of the Resistance. And that's why she was here. Her and a few other members of the Resistance had been ambushed, and captured. Awaiting execution by the Red Queens' men. She moved her eyes around the bus, looking for a way out. But all she could see was the mould covered seats and panicking eyes of fellow prisoners. Her dark hair slipped from its place, and hung in front of Alice's face, taunting her with its mere presence. Her hands were clamped tight in grimy, primitive handcuffs, which were far too tight. Without warning, the bus suddenly swerved and the driver smashed his foot on the brakes, causing a plume of dust to rise. Alice's face impacted with the window, causing a sharp pain in her forehead. she recovered, and squinted through the window. She glimpsed the outline of man, wearing some kind of suit and top hat stood in the centre of the road. She observed him, but he appeared to be doing…. Well, nothing. There was chatter between the guards, but she wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. A guard stepped from the bus and approached the stranger, but before the guard could question the stranger's placement, a shot was fired and the guard dropped to the floor. Alice jumped back in her seat in surprise at the sound. More guards leapt from the bus and surrounded the figure, surrounding him and threatening him with guns. The man dropped his pistol, and forced to the ground, where he was quickly cuffed and dragged to the bus. The soldiers threw this, strange and violent man in the seat next to her. She could see him more clearly now, the way a joker card had been slipped in the ribbon of his, rather beaten, top hat. And how said hat rested on the man's scraggily blond hair, which in turn draped over well-defined cheekbones, green eyes and a particularly small nose. The man turned to her, his neck cracking slightly as he did so.

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm the Hatter." The words flowed so easily from the man's mouth. Alice's eyes widened in shock, pupils shrinking to a point._ The Hatter_. She had heard the stories, but never really expected to meet him in person. Some said he was mad, others stated outright the man was deranged and plain dangerous.

"Stay calm, I'm going to get you out." His eyes poured into hers, with a feeling of trust.

"How," whispered Alice "in case you haven't noticed, we're in handcuffs!"

"You'd be surprised what I can do when I've been bound" he replied, with a wink. Before Alice could reply, the hatter had slipped from his seat and silently approached the key holder. The hatter tapped on the man's shoulder, and spun him around. "Shame," stated the hatter "you're kind of cute." With that statement he smashed the guards head onto the headrest with a sickening crunch. He swiftly unlocked his cuffs and threw the keys into Alice's lap. She fiddled with the keys. Shit. Wrong one. The hatter flipped over the second guard, then plunged his hand through their chest, followed by dispatching of the remaining guard with a single kick, twisting the neck out of place. He smashed through the glass and threw the driver out the window. "Where to, ladies and gents?" he stated.

.


End file.
